


I'd sink us to swim

by wanderlustlover



Series: No Task is Too Big When: 100 Drabbles in 2014 [56]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They get that this is what the Navy trained him to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd sink us to swim

**Author's Note:**

> **1 Million Words' Word of the Day:** Assiduous
> 
>  **Time Frame:** Every day, Always  
>  **Title:** OneRepublic's _We're Marching On_

It’s how they see Steve. Danny, Chin, Kono, all of his team.

His go, go, go. His utter devotion to the job. The way he does it from sun up, to sun down, and then during a case, with little need for food or rest, until the job is done. And the next one. And the next. 

They get that this is what the Navy trained him to be. What made him the best of the best of the best. But he isn’t there now -- and even if he won’t stop – he has a  family to help carry the load.

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **Assiduous**   _(adjective)_  
>  as·sid·u·ous [uh-sij-oo-uhs]
>> 
>> **adjective**  
>  1\. constant; unremitting:  _assiduous reading._  
>  2\. constant in application or effort; working diligently at a task; persevering; industrious; attentive:  _an assiduous student._
>> 
>> **Synonyms**  
>  1\. continuous, tireless, persistent.  
> 2\. studious, diligent, sedulous.
>> 
>> **Antonyms**  
>  1, 2. inconstant, lazy.
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> **Origin:**  1530–40; < Latin assiduus, equivalent to assid ( ēre ) to sit near, beside, dwell close to (see assess) + -uus deverbal adj. suffix; see -ous


End file.
